Días sabor Caramelo y Chocolate y demás sabores de la Vida
by Marvell D Ixchel
Summary: Los días de las personas alrededor de Mugiwara no Luffy se rezumen a días sabor caramelo y chocolate y demás sabores de la vida el llanto,la risa,la locura,el simple echo de vivir es lo que da sentido a esta historia. Hola es mi primera historia no sean duros porfa,ah esto es un fem Luffy y Ace está está vivo y Sabo es de los Shirohige Kaizakudan No tiene sentido cronologico ok
1. Chapter 1

Días caramelo y chocolate

Capítulo 1: Pensamientos de hermanos

Pov Ace

La primera vez que conocí a Luffy me pareció una llorona inútil que nada más me traería problemas, la traté mal en un principio, más ella no paro de seguirme hasta que su perseverancia dio sus frutos.

Ahora estoy feliz de ser alguien especial para ella, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué ella no paro de seguirme? Eso me pregunto constantemente, aunque ahora ya Sabo y yo tengamos 15 y 16 respectivamente y Luffy 12, wow que rápido pasa el tiempo, quizás le pregunte cuando vuelva, que por cierto ¿porque no ha vuelto? ya es la hora de la cena y ella NUNCA se la pierde, estoy preocupado.

-oe Sabo, Ace ¿Luffy no ha llegado todavía?-nos preguntó Dandan a lo que nos miramos teniendo nuestra típica platica telepática cuando se trataba de Luffy

-"Ace ¿no has visto adonde se fue Luffy?"-me pregunto Sabo

-"No, no la vi aunque creo que fue al bosque"-le respondí frunciendo el ceño

-"¿¡Qué coño fue a hacer al bosque a estas horas!?-dijo exaltado

-"ni puta idea"-le respondí tranquilo

-¡Y si viste que se fue al bosque por que no la detuviste!-me dijo con enfado

-"En primera no vi que fuera al boque, en segunda dije CREO y en tercero ¡no me grites rubio bastardo!"-exclame con una vena palpitándome en la frente y lanzándole una mirada asesina

-"¡A mí no me hables así jovencito!"-¿y este que se cree?

-"¡Solo me llevas UN puto año!"-

-"¡Sigo siendo mayor que tu pendejo!"-

-"¡Y eso a mí que"!-

-¡USTEDES DOS DEJENSE DE PENDEJADAS Y VALLAN A POR LUFFY!-nos gritó Dandan pateándonos fuera de la casa, a lo que fuimos directo al bosque

Pov Sabo

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría en esta situación hace una hora me hubiera reído como loco de lo bizarro y ridículo que sonaba pero eme aquí a punto de sufrir un infarto junto con Ace que estaba prácticamente de piedra.

Luffy estaba inconsciente atada con lianas, con los brazos hacia arriba la camiseta subida dejando ver sus pechos en desarrollo, más los shorts que llevaba estaban desordenados,… ¡Si ese maldito gorila de mierda le toco un solo cabello o le hizo algo indecente o la hizo llorar le voy a arrancar lo que tiene entre las piernas y luego se lo daré de comer junto a sus demás órganos lo juro!

Pov Ace

La cuestión es que un gorila la anda rondando con cara de pervertido y no para de decir "preciosa serás mi mujer" de seguro es un usuario de las habilidades, el muy mal parido a este yo lo mató ¡LO MATÓ!

-Sabo-le llamé con voz monótona pero se me notaba el cabreo a leguas

-Qué-le respondió en el mismo tono

-vamos a descuartizarlo y hacernos un abrigo con su piel-le propuse con un voz sádica

-ok-me respondió poniendo una sonrisa sádica en sus fracciones que nada más sale cuando está verdaderamente cabreado

Nos fuimos acercando a lo que el gorila volteó a vernos con enojo… ¡este imbécil tiene los cojones de enojarse! En definitiva me haré un abrigo con su piel.

Aunque creo que Sabo será el que se haga el abrigo, él es MUY sobreprotector con Luffy.

Ahora que lo pienso ¿qué coño vino a hacer Luffy al bosque? y más le vale tener una buena excusa, ahora lo primero es matar al gorila de mierda y llegar a tiempo para la cena y que Dandan no se entere y nos mate en el proceso por no cuidar bien a Luffy.

Pov Narrador

-¡oe gorila de mierda!-grito un colérico Ace

-¿Qué quieren?-respondió hastiado el mono

-Queremos que nos devuelvas a nuestra hermana pequeña-dijo tranquilo pero con un aura asesina rodeándolo Sabo

-¿su hermana pequeña?-preguntó confundido el mono

-la chica que tienes detrás maldito imbécil-escupió Ace

-oh, ¿y ustedes creen que se la voy a dar así de fácil?-pregunto burlón el mono a lo que los hermanos sonrieron de forma tétrica

-Si no nos la das por las buenas-dijo Sabo con el sombrero tapándole los ojos

-Lo harás por las malas-termino Ace tronándose los nudillos con voz sádica

-jajajajajajajajajajaja-reia a carcajadas el mono-¿ustedes me la quitaran a la fuerza?-pregunto burlón-¡no me hagan reír yo soy el Capitán Saruyoke de los piratas Saruyoke quien comió la Saru-Saru no mi modelo gorila, por quien ofrecen 14 millones de Berry´s!, ¿ustedes creen que pueden derrotarme? ¡En sus sueños lo harán malditos críos!-exclamó antes de lanzarse al ataque

PASS STAFF SLACHP PUNCH (fondo negro) (perdonen mis malos sonidos de efecto U.U)

El gorila yacía inconsciente tenía la cara irreconocible (como Luffy cuando Nami lo golpeo después de que este le dijera que se habían gastado el dinero en el arco de regreso a Wáter 7) y parecía que ni respiraba.

Ace y Sabo desataron y acomodaron a Luffy Ace se la echo al hombro y Sabo agarró su sombrero de paja que yacía a unos pasos de donde estaba Luffy figurándose lo que había pasado.

Caminaron por media hora hasta que Luffy recuperó el conocimiento.

-¿Ace, Sabo?-pregunto adormilada Luffy

-¿Luffy que fue lo que pasó?-pregunto sin rodeos Ace a lo que Sabo rodó los ojos

-Una fuerte brisa mandó volando mi sombrero, cuando lo alcancé algo me golpeó y no me acuerdo de más nada-explico todavía adormilada-¿Qué paso?-

-Nada, no te preocupes-respondieron ambos hermanos

-shishishishishi, si ustedes lo dicen-rio de forma leve antes de volverse a dormir

Caminaron otra media hora y llagaron justo a tiempo para la cena y como revivida Luffy se bajó de un salto de la espalda de Ace gritando:

-¡Comida!-

-tú no tienes remedio-suspiro Ace a lo que Sabo rio de forma leve

Pensamiento conjunto de ambos hermanos sobrerecontraarchimegasuper sobreprotectores:

-"que voy a hacer, con lo inocente y frágil que es (¿Luffy frágil? WTF creo que estos necesitan psicólogo pero urgente) cualquier pervertido se puede aprovechar y… ¡qué voy a hacer! ¡Ya sé hablaré con Ace/Sabo de seguro el me entenderá y ayudara! ¡Si eso haré!"-

-¡oe, Sabo, Ace dejen de pensar en la novia y vengan a comer que se enfría!-les sacó de su ensoñación Luffy con cara aburrida ya sentada en la mesa.

-¡Ya voy!-gritaron ambos

Ma, todavía les quedaba dos largos años de su vida sabor a caramelo y chocolate antes de dejarla y se encargarían de alejar a TODO posible pretendiente y mantener a Luffy inocente, casta y pura, en otras palabras que no llegue al altar NUNCA, por lo siglos de los siglos, amén.

Y ay de quien les contradiga le harán ver el infierno en vida

Esa noche había sido sabor chocolate amargo pero a la vez dulce una extraña combinación que nada más se lograba con su pequeña hermana rondando por los alrededores.

1122 palabras


	2. Chapter 2

Días caramelo y chocolate

Capítulo 2

Despedida sabor a chocolate amargo

Ya había llegado el gran día de partir y hacerse piratas, Ace y Sabo tenían 17 y 18 respectivamente y Luffy ya cumplía los 14, ahh que rápido pasaba el tiempo, parecía ayer cuando Luffy todavía y se podía bañar con ellos… cof cof Nos desviamos del tema.

Con la promesa de reencontrarse siendo grandes piratas, aunque ellos dos la buscarían apenas salga a la mar a hacerse de pirata la muy vaga y loca que tenían por hermana pequeña.

-¡Ace, Sabo nos vemos dentro de 3 años es una promesa!-gritaba Luffy despidiéndose con el brazo en alto, de sus hermanos que ya estaban lejos de la costa

-¡Luffy siempre tendrás un lugar en nuestro equipo!-gritó Ace con la esperanza de que Luffy les busque cuando salga a la mar.

-Lejos de todos los hombres-susurró para sí Sabo

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡Qué no te escuché!-grito confundida Luffy

-¡Que cuando nos volvamos a ver seas alguien fuerte y con fama!-gritó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Y que también hayas dejado atrás tu etapa de bebe llorona!-secundo Ace con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Luffy solo le saco la lengua antes de sonreír de forma enorme, mostrando todos sus dientes.

-¡Denlo por hecho cabrones!-exclamo feliz

~Rato después~

-¡LUUUUUUUUFFYYYYYYYY!-gritaba, lloraba y pataleaba Ace

-Ace ya cálmate, Luffy se sabe cuidar muy bien sola-dijo Sabo fastidiado del berrinche que estaba montando Ace

-¡Pero!-con voz y cara llorosa lo volteo a ver

-¡Nada y ya cállate que yo también estoy que me devuelvo a por ella!-exclamó mientras pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos

Se miraron un momento antes de abrazarse llorando cual magdalenas.

-¡Ya no podremos proteger a Luffy!-chillaba lloroso Ace

-¡Que vamos a hacer!-exclamaba dramático Sabo

-¡Luffy estará a merced de cualquier pervertido!-

-¡También estará a merced del viejo loco!-

-¡¿Y si se la lleva a la marina?!-exclamó asustado Ace

-¡¿Y si un Noble quiere esposarla?!-exclamó igual de asustado

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!-lloraron ambos

~Mientras que con Luffy~

-¡Achu!-se escuchó un estornudo

-Salud-le sonrió Makino

-Ace y Sabo deben de andar hablando de pendejadas de mí-bufo fastidiada sobándose la nariz

-yare, yare-

-Lo bueno es que ya no voy a tener que compartir ni cama ni comida-sonrió con sorna cosa que se le pego de Ace y Sabo-Pero-esto último lo dijo con voz baja muy baja pero aun así Makino la escucho

-Pero-alentó picara

-Me voy a sentir muy sola-murmuro con un pequeño mohín y rubor en sus mejillas

-jajajajajajajaja, ¡Luffy eres adorable!-exclamo antes de apresarla en sus brazos

-¡Déjate de pendejadas y suéltame de una cojuda vez!-forcejeaba por librarse pero era inútil Makino la tenía bien agarrada-¡Makino!-exclamo frustrada

-Bueno esto quizás me ayude a enseñarte buenos modales-sonrió tranquila la dueña del bar después de soltarla

-Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo-dijo desinteresada la adolecente antes de salir por la puerta despidiéndose con la mano

-jajajajajajajaja-río la mujer-Luffy antes de que te vayas, quiero darte esto-le lanzó un collar en forma de calavera con huesos cruzados color plateada la calavera era grande como unos 25 x 25 más era liviano.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto confundida

-Un camafeo-respondió tranquila

-¿Un qué?-preguntó arqueando una ceja-como sea ¿para qué quiero esto?-

-Ábrelo-ordeno sin inmutarse

-Tchs-chasqueó la lengua pero aun así lo abrió, adentro era de color rojo fuego, del lado izquierdo estaba una foto de ella y sus hermanos, los tres sonrientes, el lado derecho estaba en blanco, miró a la mujer con una ceja arqueada.

-El espacio en blanco es para tu tripulación-respondió la pregunta muda mientras limpiaba unos vasos-les di uno también a Ace y Sabo-informó

Luffy no dijo nada más sonrió y se fue del bar despidiéndose con la mano debido a que ya era tarde no quería que Dandan la regañase.

-"Gracias Makino"-escuchó la mujer el susurró de los tres hermanos

-"Ellos serán personas que sacudirán los mares, en especial Luffy, Luffy será alguien grande lo sé"-pensó con una gran sonrisa mientras un viento fresco le traía un sentimiento de anhelo y alegría.

¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante?

Menuda despedida sabor a chocolate amargo y dulce caramelo


	3. Chapter 3

Días caramelo y chocolate

Capítulo 3

Pensamientos de tripulación part 1

Pov Zoro

Mi capitana es como un dulce de chocolate, yo cuando la conocí me fie por su apariencia externa y quede muy sorprendido por su interior, tranquilo, amable, pacifico, cariñoso y comprensivo.

Es adictivo estar cerca de ella, no porque sienta algo por ella, sino porque aunque es bastante masculina, infantil y tarada la mayoría del tiempo, con ella sientes que el mundo no es tan asqueroso y podrido, sientes paz y armonía de una forma retorcida.

Ella es en verdad un caramelo de chocolate y sé que ella se convertirá en la Reina de los Piratas y yo seré el espadachín más fuerte y velaré que sea así.

¡Lo juro!

Pov Nami

Luffy es como un batido de naranja frio, es refrescante sin importar si está amargo o dulce, siempre te saca una sonrisa.

Aunque caiga un torrencial Luffy siempre sonreirá, es raro verla llorar o deprimirse, aunque creo que nada más es una fachada.

Luffy siempre se guarda su tristeza, sus medios, angustias, dolores, enojo, rabia impotencia, odio o simplemente cansancio en su corazón, se encierra en un caparazón de naranja, que a simple vista es duro pero si se trata con cuidado, puede abrirse poco a poco.

Aunque Luffy no lo quiera yo seré el bálsamo de sus lágrimas, yo le demostraré que conmigo puede contar, que no tenga miedo de abrir su corazón y se convierta en una dulce naranja.

¡Así que yo la protegeré! Puedo ser débil pero… ¡Protegeré la sonrisa de Luffy! Es una promesa.

Pov Usopp

Luffy es como un caramelo picante (en mi país existen y créanme… ¡te deja la boca ardiendo por horas! T.T) la vez normal, pero no sabes con que te va a salir, es explosiva, loca, infantil, pero también es comprensiva, valiente, parece no conocer la palabra "miedo".

¡Quiero que siga siendo así! Y sé que lo seguirá siendo.

Pov Sanji

Luffy-chwan es como un bombón de chocolate con relleno de vainilla.

Puede parecer muy ruda y masculina, un tanto egoísta, loca, infantil, explosiva e inocente la mayoría del tiempo, pero eso nada más es una fachada que quiere mostrar.

Ella por dentro es un ser frágil que teme quedarse sola y perder a los seres que ama, quienes siempre pone por encima de ella misma, alguien que se encariña con las personas al punto de dar su vida por ellas.

Ella es un ser valiente, amable, cariñosa, comprensiva y cuando se está con ella con ella el mundo no es tan asqueroso y podrido.

¡Por eso yo protegeré a Luffy-chwan de cualquiera que le quiere hacer daño! ¡Lo juro!

Pov Chopper

Luffy es como una taza de chocolate caliente en invierno.

Es comprensiva, amigable, te ayuda si estas confundido o triste, te hace abrir tu corazón sin saberlo, te escucha si estas asustado o triste, te reconforta. Luffy es un calor agradable que siempre está ahí para ayudarte y secarte las lágrimas. Aunque ella se guarde las suyas y no quiera abrir su corazón a nadie, yo me convertiré en un chocolate caliente para ayudarla en sus tristezas.

¡Protegeré y velaré por Luffy! ¡Lo juro!

531 palabras 4 páginas de Word


	4. Chapter 4

Días sabor caramelo y chocolate

Capítulo 4

Empezando la aventura

Después de salir de villa Fucsia (creo que así es como se llamaba el pueblo de Luffy n me acuerdo bien ^.^U) me agarro una tormenta y no me quedo de otra más que naufragar, me metí en un barril y sin darme cuenta me dormí, pero cuando despierto me doy cuenta que estoy en un barco pirata en compañía de un crio débil y asustadizo pero que tiene el sueño de entrar a la marina. Después de decirle a la gorda fea esa de ¿Alvida es que se llamaba? Como sea, sus cuatro verdades me embarque con Coby en un barco pequeño y llegamos a una isla del East Blue del que no me acuerdo el nombre y al parecer este pueblo está bajo la tiranía de un marine, ja, y dicen después que nosotros los piratas somos los malos, en fin lo que me interesó fue el hecho de que un famoso cazador de piratas lo iban a ejecutar hoy, umm interesante quizás lo convenza de unirse a mi tripulación.

Cuando llegamos al lugar de la ejecución, me sorprendió el hecho de que a pesar de estar a punto de morir la firmeza y decisión no abandonaba sus ojos y me miraban retadores y orgullosos…

Interesante me lo quedo.

Él me dijo su meta en la vida: ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y yo que voy a ser la reina pirata haremos un buen combo.

Después de derrotar a Morgan un imbécil más, nos embarcamos en nuestra próxima aventura.

Llegamos a una isla que estaba siendo ataca por un pirata llamado Buggy el payaso que de payaso lo tenía TODO, en fin le di la paliza de su vida por Uno: dañar mi amado sombrero y Dos: insultar a la mejor pirata mujer que yo haya conocido Shanks (*) y me conseguí a otra nakama Nami, aunque en sus ojos veo dolor, tristeza y un odio profundo me pregunto porque.

Llegamos a la isla Sirup del East Blue donde conocimos a un mentiroso increíble pero con buena puntería llamado Usopp, derrotamos al capitán Kuro y conseguimos nuestra nave el Going Merry y Usopp se unió a nosotros.

Después de unos días llegamos al restaurante Maratí un restaurante en medio del mar, ahí conocí a Sanji quien no paró de decirle cosas extrañas a Nami y a mí.

En eso llegó Kreig y buscó de armar gáleo entre Sanji y yo nos cargamos a la flota y a él, Sanji se unió a mí y nos dimos cuenta que Nami no estaba.

Más no podíamos parir inmediatamente Zoro estaba en muy mal estado igual que yo.

Después de perder contra Mihaw Zoro me hiso una promesa:

Nunca volvería a perder contra nadie y que me convertiría a mí en la reina de los piratas.

Yo solo sonreí, sabía que Zoro me cumpliría esa promesa, yo le dejaría mi vida en sus manos sin dudarlo después de esto.

Fuimos a buscar a Nami en su isla natal llamada Cocoyashi, ella nos dijo que nos fuéramos, que ella no era nuestra nakama, más luego de que su hermana Nojiko nos contará lo sucedido en su pueblo hace ocho años y ver a Nami llorar decidí una cosa: Destruiría el Arlong Park y le daría la paliza de su vida a Arlong.

Después de eso estuvimos de fiesta hasta el amanecer y cuando llegó la hora de partir Nami se vino con nosotros.

Nami y yo nos parecemos en algo nos gusta desplumar a cualquier pendejo que se nos cruce encima, cuando vemos a un barco pirata Nami y yo ordenamos atracarlo y después de cargarnos a los pobres idiotas que se no atravesaron en el camino nos quedamos con todo el botín aunque yo lo hago más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

Zoro me dijo que me dejara las vendas en el pecho para disimular mi género y no tener problemas al luchar, ya que cuando llegamos a Cocoyashi tenía unas vendas puestas por mi lucha con Kreig y parecía hombre, bueno no es que me importe mucho.

Sanji es un excelente cocinero pero siempre me llama o "Luffy-chwan" o "Luffy-sama" generalmente me llama por este último no sé por qué.

Cuando llegamos a Loguetow, me encontré con Alvida que al parecer se comió la fruta Sube-Sube y Buggy me buscó de ejecutar.

Escapamos y de broma en fin.

Llegamos a Reverse Montain, donde hicimos una promesa.

Nami juró completar su mapa del mundo

Sanji encontrar el All Blue

Zoro volverse el mejor espadachín del mundo

Usopp convertirse en un bravo caballero

Y yo jure convertirme en la reina pirata.

Cuando llegamos al final de la Reverse Montain nos encontramos a Laboon, después de que el viejo del faro nos dijera su historia yo le prometí que volvería y le pinte mi Jolly Roger.

Nos tuvimos que traer a bordo a dos imbéciles, aun no sé por qué los acepte a bordo en fin, llegamos a Wisky Peak una cuidad repleta de caza recompensas y por un millón de berry´s decidimos escoltar a la princesa Vivi a Alabasta.

En nuestra travesía nos encontramos a Mis All Sunday (creo que así era ¬¬U) y llegamos a Little Garden una isla donde habitaban DINOSAURIOS y gigantes ¿pueden creerlo?

Luego llegamos a la isla de Drum donde Nami enfermó y yo tuve que cargar con ella hasta encontrar a un médico.

Hay conocí a Tony Tony Chopper, un reno con una fruta del diablo tipo Zoan que le da capacidad y entendimiento humano.

Quise reclutarlo a mi tripulación más se negó, cosa que me molestó un poco, más ni modo no podía obligarlo.

Después de que venciera al hombre castillo (no me acuerdo su nombre U.U) le volví a insistir de que se uniera a mi

Más él se negó otra vez, más me dijo algo que me pareció tierno y estúpido a la vez.

-"¡Yo no puedo convertirme en su médico, soy un monstruo, tengo pezuñas, camino en dos pies y tengo la nariz azul! Pero si quieren que sea su médico será bien recibido"- eso fue lo que dijo… me dieron ganas de meterle un buen coscorrón peeerooo, no lo hice por su pasado así que simplemente le dije:

"¡Cállate y vente!"-él sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos… se parece a mí en eso ¬¬U bueno solo un poco…

Luego de eso vimos la cosa más hermosa que hemos visto en vida:

Flores de Sakuras floreciendo en una tierra helada, simplemente hermoso.

Como me gustaría que mis hermanos vieran esto conmigo… ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué estarán haciendo ellos ahora?

Bueno no me preocupo ellos se saben cuidar solos, aunque los extraño… ¡pero no me pienso deprimir tengo a mi tripulación y ellos la suya! Que no me vengan a fastidiar después… Pero les quiero ver… ¡agr yo NO los quiero ver! Solo los veré cuando sea alguien con fama y… ah ni siquiera yo me creo, quizás Zoro tenía razón y soy Stundere… al igual que él ¬¬

Pero estoy segura de una cosa amo y adoro a mi tripulación, aunque estemos bien locos, yo daría mi vida por ellos y sé que ellos lo harán por mí.

Mis días a partir de ahora serán sabor caramelos y chocolates y demás sabores de la vida.

 _ **Notas de la autora**_

 _¡Ahhhhhh, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, mil veces lo siento! Por no haber publicado hasta ahora._

 _Estaba a final de año y estaba hasta el cuello de tareas, planificaciones, exámenes, exposiciones, ect, también estaba recuperando notas no reparando OJO ¬¬ y estoy comiéndome las uñas por que el 19 de este mes dan las notas y yo estoy que trepo las paredes del miedo que tengo de que raspe alguna y tenga que reparar T.T ahí sí que me muero, mi mami me mata y me castiga TODAS las vacaciones ¡saben lo que es eso! Sin computadora, sin PSP, sin Wii, sin Play Station, sin televisión, sin ANIME Q.Q me muelo._

 _En fin no los molesto más y saludos a mi hermosa sempai Onepiece1590 ¡sempai te adoro!_

 _Ah y pienso publicar otros tres fanfic en la brevedad posible uno en conjunto con mi sempai bueno ahora sí que los dejo._

 _¡Déjenme review! Que no muerdo :D_

 _Se despide Marvell D Ixchel._

 _¡Zoro, Law, Ace, los amo malditos sensuales y sexys hijos de la fruta! *¬*_

 _¡Ya ne!_


End file.
